


Ambivalence

by peppusae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Glorious smut, i'm always horny for tensemi porn, there's gonna be a LOT of semi smut, there's some tendou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppusae/pseuds/peppusae
Summary: Tendou feels bad for bailing out from being your fwb, so... He introduces you to Semi Eita.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader/Semi Eita
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	1. Replay

**Author's Note:**

> i am 24/7 horny for semi eita and tendou satori send help n O w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today's chapter is sponsored by replay by shinee !!

_“You’re so delicious.”_

Two fingers dig deep inside your cunt, the rhythm never constant on your sore clit. Two handfuls of rich maroon hair are clenched onto tightly as you press your legs tighter together to create some friction.

Tendou Satori’s eyes are lustfully red. Devouring each and every single drop of your oozing juices as his tongue laps omn your clit, fingers pumping inside your cunt each time he brushes past your sensitive spot.

Your moans fill the room. It fills and echos in your tiny little dimly lit room, and Tendou takes pride in it; nails digging deep into your thighs as he holds your legs apart, face bobbing in front of your womanhood as he licks on each and every bit of you as if you tasted oh so lavish on his tongue.

And perhaps Tendou does think so, little purrs coming through his lips as he whispers praises each time you cry out his name. You arch your back with the way his nails feel and how _fucking_ sensitive and restless you are; sweating bullets and perspiration forming all over your body.

“Satori, I’ll come if you don’t-”

“I’ll simply thank you for the meal, sweetheart.” He mumbles, tongue back inside your cunt as soon as he does so, fingers roughly stroking at the entrance of your folds and creating so much friction that you moan out his name once again.

“Please. Fill me up, please, Satori.”

“Your begging never fazes me, you must know this well, love.” He responds, lifting his face up and coming close to you - and earning another moan from you because his fingers remain knuckle deep inside you, scissoring your folds. It makes your stomach pain from how much buildup you feel, so frustrated because you’re so close and he always, _always_ takes his sweet time while you’re dying to be rammed till you can only see white.

“Look at me.” He mumbles, and you open your eyes, lips trembling because the bottom of his face is soaking wet from your juices while he presses a kiss on yours. His kisses trail down your neck, suddenly pausing by your collarbone where he sucks softly on your skin which feels like it might burn up. One hand grabs onto your left breast, following a squeeze and simultaneous to removing his fingers from inside your cunt.

The sudden emptiness makes you whine and clench onto nothingness. Tendou looks at you with dark, lustful eyes as he brings his soaked fingers and rubs it on your lips. He smiles in approval when you open your mouth, allowing him to rub your juices on your tongue and taste your sweet wetness.

“Please.”

You’re already pressing your legs together for some kind of friction on your clit, and it does no help, making you whine out his name once again.

“Satori, _please_.”

“Oh, dear. You’ve already made me cum all over you tonight, you’re getting needier now, aren’t you?”

“ _I want you so bad_.”

There are tears forming in your eyes when you feel like your buildup might disappear and you really think you might cry because you want to come so badly. A lone tear streams down when Tendou presses a soft kiss on one of your nipples, and uses his fingers that you’ve licked off to rub your saliva all over your entrance. Another tear streams down when you feel his cock brushing oh so teasingly at your entrance, while Tendou remains busy swirling his tongue around your nipple... teasing you so badly that you let out a loud moan again.

With the force of the way his cock pushes inside your cunt with no prior warning - and the way his tongue continues to swirl on your nipple as dig his nails around your neck - you can't help but to scream out his name. You squeeze your eyes shut tight, letting the remaining tears formed in your eyes to come down and then blink up at Tendou as he unwaveringly removes himself from inside of you, then thrusts in again, full force.

Tendou really, _really_ knows all the right ways to hit you where you were weakest at.

When your moan continues to rise in intonation, Tendou lifts his face up from in front of your chest, smashing his lips against yours - matching another thrust oh so deliciously.

You come undone with that, moaning into his kiss, warm juices erupting from your cunt at your orgasm. And Tendou does not stop, even when he notices the way your whole body trembles. You feel all of your sanity snap as the tightness in your tummy goes undone and you see stars and hear nothing but white noise.

Tendou never stops, even when he knows you’d feel overstimulated and cry his name out again.

“Satori, stop-”

The way his tongue finds it’s way inside your mouth and dominates the kiss makes you know that it’s his way of saying your request - as usual - is going to go unheard. Another rumbling knot forms in your stomach as his hips buck into yours.

The sound of skin slapping and the way his pelvis moves is so expertly, so perfectly does his cock fill you up in all the ways you only thought existed in your wildest imaginations. You cry out when he clenches on a handful of your hair and you feel a smile on his lips between kisses.

“I’m going to come again-”

“Good girl, come with me.” He sings, his voice so lovely as he lifts his head up and watches your wavering eyes. His smirk grows wider when your lips part and he rides you through your second orgasm. The warmth of your juices heating up even more as he bucks into you one final time, he reaches his own high and lets out a loud grunt.

“Fuck. That was _so_ delicious.” He sounds content, pressing one final kiss on your lips. He watches your bare chest rise up and down as the electric-like shocks you feel reverbing through your body tame down, just a tad bit. The slick sound that forms when Tendou slowly takes his cock out of you is so wet and so loud, and you’re both grinning hazily as you try to catch your breaths.

With one final bend down, Tendou licks your cunt clean, one finger swirling inside and back into your mouth, which you suck clean; just the way he loves and adores to watch.

The early moments after sex with Tendou are always quiet.

It’s the time when you think of all the lewd faces you’ve made and get embarrassed, while Tendou, on the other hand, plots for what to do on the next chance he gets to ravage you - a chance that’ll probably come by quite soon. That’s the way you and Tendou Satori worked, after all.

Only loud exhales and the light sound of the air conditioning unit run through the room - the serenity broken by a loud sigh.

Tendou speaks right as soon as you open your eyes.

“What are we, [Name]?”

Your heart drops.

There are so many stories you’ve heard, so many you’ve read, and in each one, the single line that broke off a perfectly normal relationship like the one you had with Tendou - even though people may call it vile and unconventional - is those words.

Your body is still heated from your high, and when you slowly crane your neck to glance at the male, you see that Tendou has his eyes closed, a crooked smile on his face as he lets out slow and deep breaths; completely different from yours.

It is then that something hits you; you and Tendou were nothing alike.

You knew this, but it really, really hits you right then, as you try your hardest to ignore the sinking feeling in your chest.

“We are good friends that… occasionally fuck.”

Your response earns a chuckle from Tendou’s end, and he opens his eyes, maroon irises glowing in the dimly lit light of your dorm room. His bare chest peeks out from under the duvet you two are sharing, and you watch his every move as he turns to the side, facing you and supporting himself with his elbow and arm.

“Friends with benefits.”

It’s a correction. It leaves you conflicted. There are so many things running through your mind like crazy, and you want to demand an explanation right away… and yet, at the same time, you fear that this might be the last time you two would share the comfort of a single duvet, when you find out.

“Satori.”

“Remember our promise, [Name]-chan?” He queries softly, his fingers reaching out to stroke loose locks of your hair, then grab hold of a chunkful.

“Friends with benefits until we fall in love with someone.” You both mumble it in unison, and Tendou is the one smiling; you can’t. Not when the air is as tense as it feels now.

“Are you in… Love… With someone?”

It’s hard to say those words. It would be so painful if you had to say no to him, because you loved Tendou Satori to bits, but you could never look at him in a romantic light - and you silently pray that he doesn’t either.

When he nods in response, you feel like you might hurl.

_Please no. Please. Please no. Please, Satori. I love what we are. Can’t we stay like this? Please, Satori-_

“She’s your classmate. Your friend, Hichimiya. I’m in love.”

For the first time, you find yourself exhaling in ease. One part of you is jumping up and down in joy because it wasn’t you.

The other was slowly starting to come to terms with the fact that the pact you’d made with Satori over many, many shots of vodka so many months ago was about to be broken, so easily like this.

“What do you want to do, Satori?” You have to confirm it. You have to.

“I wanted to tell you that this was our best, to date… And that this was also the last time.” Tendou has to say, sitting up on the bed and smiling at you when you follow, wrapping the duvet around your bare body and glance at him.

Your smile is weak. “It really was the best, Satori.”

“You don’t have to be so stiff with me, [Name]-chan~” He has to say in a singsong tone, ruffling your hair a little. “It doesn’t change the fact that you’re my best friend, and that I’m glad we were each other’s firsts.”

Your mind reels. You were happy for Tendou. Genuinely happy. Really happy, for sure, but your heart feels so, so heavy because the constant warmth and intimacy you shared with Tendou was so exclusive for him and just the thought that it has to end like this… It’s so _sad_.

“Don’t look like it’s the end of the world, [Name]-chan.” Tendou laughs, his hands reaching for his tossed-away boxer briefs and grey sweater. He picks up your undergarments, and you follow suit, putting it on after turning around when Tendou does the same. “There’s a lot of men out there! Someone who might eat you out even better than me… Maybe not as good as me, though, eh?”

When you turn to eye your friend, you see that Tendou is chuckling, giving you a wink before he tosses your shirt in your direction. Putting your shirt on, you watch Tendou stand up and put on his sweatpants.

“Maybe.” You agree. Tendou is a godsend in bed. You didn’t have anything or anyone else to compare it to, but he knows to hit all your right strings; what if no one else clicks with you the same way?

And even if a person does manage to do that, what if it takes years? You weren’t gonna lie, you were needy as hell.

Tendou would come over to your dorm every other day and fuck you raw and senseless, and you were so, so used to how every crevice of his body felt like, how familiar it was, how damn good he was built by his continuous workouts of playing volleyball on a daily basis for so long.

Now, as he sits and watches you with a smile while being fully dressed in his loose clothing, it’s so sad.

You really, really liked constants, after all.

“Can I introduce you to some of my friends the next time we go to a party? I can suggest you some-”

“No thanks.” You raise an arm, fully declining and shaking your head.

“Are you sure? Because I had about three people I was gonna suggest, the first being Eita-kun because he’s been a pain in the ass ever since-”

“Shut up. No.”

“Fine, fine.” Tendou laughs, watching you get up from the bed and head to the dresser.

“When are you going to tell Hichimiya that you like her? Soon?”

“I think I’ll need some time before I do. I don’t want to fuck up anything.”

To think that Tendou felt so strongly about something besides volleyball… It somewhat makes you smile.

“I have a class in a while. I need to kick you out so I can take a shower before that.” You have to say, hands in your pockets while you watch Tendou picking up his phone from your bedside table and walk up to you.

“Since we don’t have the time to chat that much now… Will you listen to me later?”

“Of course.”

You two exchange a fond smile, and you close your eyes when Tendou comes up to you and presses a kiss - a final kiss, you knew right away - on your lips.

“I don’t regret anything, sweetheart.”

“Me neither, sweetie.”

With a soft wave, Tendou walks out of your dorm room, twirling his keychain as he does so, and you look at the door he closes and goes, a million thoughts running through your mind.

Tomorrow was Tuesday, and Tuesdays always meant that you and Tendou shared a common free period right before dinner - and that was a day you two would fuck like crazed hormonal teenagers right before dinner.

To think that you would no longer have that makes you stay dazed, staring at the door and wondering what you could do from now on - take up on Tendou’s offer? No, not that…

A wail comes out from you, and you sit, plopped on the bed and decide that one class after a revelation like Tendou had done just now warrants for a good reason to skip your lecture.


	2. Middle of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today's chapter is sponsored by middle of the night by monsta x !!!

Tendou talks to you over the phone after that day.

You can understand him. You feel somewhat let down, but a lot of people here at your university questioned you two’s relationship - and for good cause, because you two were always together.

You two were good friends. So you two had been always close, and even more touchy than usual since you two agreed on being friends with benefits.

The sudden way Tendou sits with his other friends and only gives you a little wave in acknowledgement is sad. It earns questions by your close friends too, but you brush it past with tales like how you’ve urged the male to have a wider range of friends here at college.

Tendou continues to stay clean from you for the week that follows. He constantly reminds you about his offer of introducing you to his other friends though, a couple of those friends being really good matches with you. It’s tiring, and your life feels very empty without Tendou to come and make a mess out of your bedspreads every day.

It’s a breezy Friday evening, and Friday evenings always meant crazy frat parties here at Shiratorizawa University. You had a feeling Tendou would bug you about attending the party this week, much like he did last week, but you thought it would be over the phone… Not him coming to knock on your door with all his might and making you almost fall off from your chair where you’re finishing an assignment early on.

“[Name]-chan! Let’s go to the party tonight! Hayato-kun is throwing a party because he landed a great job!” Tendou sings, busting into your dorm room and closing the door behind him.

“Satori?” You’re still startled that he’s here, but you shake your head, heading back to your desk. “No. I told you, didn’t I? I don’t-”

“This is the last time I’ll ask. I just want you to come and have some fun and meet some of my friends, that’s all. I really wish you wouldn’t say no without giving things in life a chance.” He has to say. “When I play volleyball also, it’s all about trying new stuff!”

It feels a little childish when he adds the part about volleyball, but as he promises never to bring up meeting his friends after tonight, you decide to give in, and ask him to wait till you get dressed.

You were still not completely used to it, the way Tendou excuses himself and tells you he’ll wait outside till you change -  _ never  _ has that ever happened before, he’d always watch you get dressed, as if it was a form of art in itself.

It makes you feel a little hollow, reaching through your wardrobe and picking out some clothes you deemed fit for a party; a frilly crop top and a pair of denim shorts. You put on some perfume and a bit of makeup, letting your hair loose and stepping outside with your heels in hand. You knew you’d regret your choice of footwear the minute you had reached for it, but the fact that Tendou looks excited upon seeing you makes you sigh, tying it up and standing up.

“Ready?”

“Are you really okay to go to the party with me?”

“Don’t worry too much, [Name]-chan.” He waves it off, and it’s as you’re walking in silence with him that you realize that his pet names - love, honey, babe - have all disappeared, and he simply calls you nothing but your name now.

Looking at him and smiling in between during your bus ride to the fraternity house makes you know even more so that you really didn’t have feelings for Tendou. But, your need to be eaten out so perfectly the way only he can continue to linger, and you have it in mind to find someone -  _ anyone  _ \- who can help you with that.

Preferably not Tendou’s friends, for sure.

_ That would be awkward as hell... _

Tendou first introduces you to the party host, Yamagata Hayato who seems nice and is a year younger. You say hello to Ushijima Wakatoshi who is another one of Tendou’s friends - and your acquaintance as well - and there is an already-drunk male next to Ushijima who your maroon-headed friend introduces as Semi Eita.

If you could call the way Tendou slapped the blonde-head in the back and only received a wobbly thumbs up in return as a proper introduction.

There’s one more friend, Oohira Reon, who is playing video games with another male who Tendou introduces as Kawanishi Taichi.

A round of introductions later, he sits you down at the bar by Ushijima, the two of you ordering fruity cocktails for a chat.

“So? Anyone interesting?”

“Come on, Satori.” You say, taking a sip of your drink. It’s definitely more soda than alcohol, and you ask for a stronger refill. “I can’t just go fuck one of your friends out of nowhere even if you say that.”

“I never asked that. I’m just asking if anyone caught your eye.”

“I feel like only Ushijima did, since he’s the only one I really know and quite frankly can match the name and face with.”

“You’re stingy, [Name]-chan!”

“Reon-kun is nice. But he’s been brainwashed into that game by Taichi-kun, so approaching the two of them can be a headache. Wakatoshi-kun,” he says, a bit quieter, “Well, you know what he’s like. Eita-kun recently got dumped, so he’s a bit mopey and kinda out of the question… For now, Hayato-kun seems like the best option, if you can manage to get the host away for long enough without the others noticing-”

“Let’s stop here, Satori.”

“Oh come on! Give this a chance! Even if it’s not one of my friends, it’s fine, right? Don’t give up!”

_ That’s easy for you to say _ , you wanna hiss, but decide not to. After a bit, Tendou takes his leave, telling you not to leave for at least another half an hour even if he isn’t around to stop you. By now, even Ushijima has left, giving you a bow in acknowledgement.

Taichi said hello to you once when he came to grab a can of beer, and you’re feeling a little light-headed because you’ve lost count of how many glasses of the cocktail you’ve had. You eye the male who has his head on the counter of the bar, his face turned towards you and his cheek squished while his eyes stay closed.

With another cocktail in hand, you cross the three seats and sit beside the male with dual-colored hair. In a sober case, having the tips of his blonde hair dyed black should not warrant for you giggling like an idiot, but you’re feeling a little tipsy now as you find yourself doing just that.

The sound of your giggles makes the male crack an eye open, shaking his head and glaring at you.

“You’re not her.”

“What?”

“Why the fuck did I get dumped? She was the one who ditched our dates and went to those stupid movies with her friends, it wasn’t me who didn’t put the effort!”

Oh. This was the annoying friend Tendou had mentioned.

“Women are so weird. You’re never constant with the shit you ask for. I shouldn’t have been dumped!” He yells at the empty glass in front of him. You fear he might yeet the glass off the counter, so you take the glass and hand it back to the bartender for good measure.

“I got dumped too. Well, not technically dumped but, like a mutual agreement.”

“At least there was no dumping. I DIDN’T DESERVE TO BE DUMPED? WE ONLY DATED FOR THREE MONTHS FOR FUCK’S SAKE?” Semi hisses, a hand slamming the counter. “And I had it harder, I’m a college student, for crying out loud. Ugh.”

You don’t have enough brain cells to deal with Semi Eita’s even fewer brain cells at the moment. You gulp down your cocktail and ask for a refill, deciding it was your last one before you call for an Uber to drive you home.

“It’s stupid.” Semi continues his incessant chants. “I know I shouldn’t react this way and I feel so stupid that this is the only way I can react. But I was a good boyfriend. I can’t speak for my physical appearance and shit, but effort-wise, I was a great boyfriend.”

“Sometimes,” you find yourself mumbling, taking your phone and opening the Uber app, “Just efforts are not enough.”

This makes Semi lower his head, laying on his cheek and glancing at your pretty, bubbling glass of fruit cocktail.

“It should, though. Efforts  _ should  _ work.”

_ You’re right, it should. It really should. _

“Hey.”

“What?”

“Can you help me out with something?”

This makes Semi lift his head up, a hand reaching for his temple which he rubs in ditzy pain. “Ouch. Do I look like I am in a state to help anyone with anything?”

Clearly, even considering to ask him was a bad idea. You feel thankful that you didn’t embarrass yourself by asking Tendou’s friend what you had intended to do, so you down the newly-filled cocktail in one go and let out a throaty breath.

“Well, you do see what state I am in and yet you asked. So it must be something I can do. What is it?”

You look up from the glass, at the male. You see that he has a hand raised, asking the male attending the bar for some soda.

Perhaps the alcohol in his system was starting to wear off - or the amount in yours was taking effect. Whichever it was, you lug your palm against your cheek, resting your elbow on the counter while Semi looks at you expectantly.

“How good are you at fingering?”

It takes a few seconds for Semi to react, raising an eyebrow and asking if you could repeat yourself.   
“I am asking... How much experience do you have at eating a girl out?”

You can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or embarrassment, but you notice Semi’s flushed cheeks as he moves a little back in his seat and blinks at you as if he thought you were insane.

“I can’t tell if it’s the alcohol that’s making that  _ one  _ word change into something  _ really  _ nasty, or if you’re seriously and very shamelessly asking me that with a straight face.”

It probably was sarcasm, but the fact that Semi uses a word like ‘shameless’ to describe you - which you completely agree with, though - makes you feel teary-eyed and look away, hands clutching the empty glass tightly.

“H-Hey, you don’t have to  _ cry _ …”

“I just want to be eaten out like how Satori eats me out.” You bawl, and actual tears stream down your face as you very shamelessly sob. The male scratches his head, and you can hear him say ‘Satori??’ before you hear a loud ‘Aaaaaaaaah’.

“So you’re the girl Tendou has been smashing regularly. Lucky.”

“Why is he lucky? If he’s lucky he’d still be doing me.”

This earns another pained look from Semi’s side, and he takes the cocktail glass in your hand before handing it back to the bartender.

“Do you regret it though?”

You take a minute to think about your case. The memories are still too fresh in your mind and seeing Satori doesn’t make you feel resentful; you just wanted more of that.

“I… I don’t.”

“I think you’re lucky to have had a mutual understanding like that.” He pauses to drink a glass of water. “My first time was shitty as hell.”

When you take a glance at Semi, he has a sheepish smile on his face, and for once, you take a good look at the male. He’s very,  _ very  _ attractive. His brown eyes are really, really beautiful, and from the way he watches you, you can easily tell what’s on his mind even before he stands up and grabs your wrist.

“Where?” You ask anyways, and you realize that you had way more alcohol in your system than Semi by a landslide, because he’s walking as if he’s the most sober man in the room.

“Well, I don’t have any strings attached and nothing better to do. Let’s see what kinda efforts I can put in.” He says, and sober you would have thought he was a lameass for saying that. But you’re not really feeling yourself, legs feeling much lighter than they should.

Semi leads you up the stairs, and halfway up, you almost trip on one step. Semi’s grip tightens, his reflexes fast enough that it makes you catch your balance and look up at him with wide eyes.

_ No wonder… He must also be a volleyball player… _

You think Semi said something to a familiar face - Hayato, was it? - before he opens the door to a bedroom. Your instant reaction is to swat Semi’s hands away and run to jump onto the bed like a little child.

“And they call me the annoying one.” You hear him say, so you hug a pillow and turn to face the male who goes to the washroom after he locks the door. It makes you giggle as he stands by the sink and washes his hands.

“What are you, a mom?”

“I’m actually considering safe hygiene, and you call me out for it?”

You giggle again, sitting up and taking your heels off, hauling them as far as you can, and  _ gosh  _ does it pain like heck. Semi eyes you with a very commonly occurring pout on his face, and the bed dips when he sits on the side.

Seeing him so close by at the bar and here feels entirely different; it’s dim and you’re behind locked doors and there’s no one else; not a single sound except for you two’s exhales. You feel your heart racing a bit when Semi raises an eyebrow, and the way he makes his way towards you and comfortably finds his position on top of you makes you feel like all he said were  _ fucking lies.  _ He doesn’t seem like any foreigner or barely-experienced in the department, because he bucks his hips against yours - an instant smile forming on his face when your eyes go wider.

“What are you getting nervous for  _ now _ ?”

“I’m not…” You say, glancing to the side. Semi leans in, closing the gap between your lips. There is a faint taste of alcohol on his lips paired with some kind of fruit - raspberry, maybe? - and it’s so, so  _ delicious  _ that you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling his fully-clothed body closer to yours. He’s so agonizingly slow in his kiss, his tongue slowly tracing on your bottom lip, exhaling out into your mouth and making you catch your breath. You feel one hand on your cheek, fingers stroking so softly that you don’t even notice that his other hand has gone down to your bare skin, gently trailing down on your abdomen and stopping by the hem of your shorts.

You open your eyes when he presses his palm over your clothes womanhood, and watch as he unbuttons the jean shorts, lowering it just enough to expose your panties - which you horrifyingly recall you didn’t even match with your bra.

Semi has other thoughts in his mind, his nose nuzzling your neck and making you inhale a deep waft of his musky shampoo.

Mayhaps it’s the emptiness you feel, that makes you take in every single action by Semi so well, so,  _ so  _ deeply inside your veins. It’s almost scary, especially when he licks on your skin, sucking onto a spot by your collarbone and making you gasp. You watch with parted lips and loud exhales while Semi presses a finger through the cloth of your panties and inserts it inside. The friction makes you bite your bottom lip, chest heaving up and down - and Semi notices this, his free hand reaching over your top and grabbing hold of one breast.

There’s a smile on his face, and he looks pleased as he squeezed on your breast, earning a little squeak from your end. You watch, eyes going wide when he puts two fingers in his mouth, his saliva covering it before he sinks both of them inside your vagina. And even though you’d been watching the entire thing, it still startles you, because his fingers slide in so easily... But he rubs onto your clit so roughly as if this wasn’t his first time experimenting with your body.

_ All men do is lie _ , you think, because he pumps his fingers inside you oh so perfectly, and it makes your heart race even more, little whimpers escaping when Semi moves down and roughly licks on your womanhood.

That earns your first moan. Semi looks up at you, an eyebrow raised, and he’s not at all like Tendou who’d be so into watching every part of your cunt and the way he can fill you up - Instead, Semi has his eyes on you, watching your every reaction, eyes clouding when your moans become more frequent when he sucks on your clit  _ so fucking roughly  _ that it makes you close your eyes in embarrassment with how fast you feel the knot build up in your stomach.

_ Effor my ass,  _ you think, clutching a handful of Semi’s hair - and it’s surprisingly soft, contrasting his touches like day and night. And it’s like he  _ knows  _ you love the feeling of his fingers at the same moment his tongue laps on your clit; because that’s exactly what he does, and he does it so  _ fast _ and  _ so much _ , so  _ roughly _ that it makes you choke out his name a little, all while his eyes  _ never leave yours _ .

It’s so embarrassing because you can hear the sound of your juices getting licked off clean by Semi’s tongue, and you want to  _ cry _ .

“Please… I want…  _ it _ …”

“Gosh, you’re impatient.”

“I... hear that often.”

Semi inserts another finger inside, and you feel all power from your legs go away - and he notices this as well, brown eyes watching the way your chest rises up and down so fast, forehead gleaming with sweat.

“Semi...:”

_ Oh, God. Please, not now. Please… _

You can’t help it. You’ve drunk too much, after all.

It makes you sit up with a jolt, making Semi look at you, utterly dumbfounded.

“Wha-”

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry, but I need to go pee!”

Semi’s lips have a sheen of your liquids, it makes so so freaking  _ horny.  _ He looks so confused when you pull your panties up and waddle your way to the washroom. After you’ve finished, you can hear his chuckling.

When you open the door, he sits on the bed, outright laughing at you.

“Shut up! I had lots to drink, okay!”

“Sure you did.”

When you squint your eyes at him, he shakes his head, unfazed, standing up and stretching a little.

“Should we go somewhere else?”

_ Oh, dear _ . You give him a nod, and when you suggest heading to your dorm room to finish what you two started, he nods back in acknowledgement, and you two go downstairs.

You don’t interact with him during the ride home, except for when he asked for your address when the Uber driver had come to the frat house to pick you two up. You really had no idea what to say about what you two did, and the wait is a bit nerve-wracking because your heart is still racing as you think about getting some more of what Semi had to offer because it feels  _ so good. _

It’s quiet and peaceful during the ride, to some extent, and stopping by the residence, the two of you pile out.

“We live in the same residence, literally.”

“Oh. Sure.”

“Mine is on the left wing, though.” He says, when you begin to head towards the right wing.

You’ve walked a couple of steps ahead when you notice he doesn’t follow you. When you turn around to see Semi looking straight at you, he has his hands in his jeans pockets. He has a soft smile on his face and it’s really, really endearing.

“Aren’t you coming with me?”

Semi scratches at the nape of his neck, looking at the ground as he shakes his head a little in response.

“Maybe next time. I think we had enough for tonight.”

You feel confused and surprised too - since he’d come to your apartment and he still had yet to be touched - but he doesn’t seem to care about that bit while he gives you a nod in acknowledgement. He then turns around and makes his way towards the left wing.

You’re watching the way his black leather jacket sways from left to right as he walks off, before he comes to a halt.

“Oh, by the way, my name is Semi Eita,” he introduces himself, looking back at you for a second before he turns back, “It was nice to meet you.”

Semi jogs up to the left wing, and you watch, utterly dumbfounded - and very much unsatisfied - as he climbs up the stairs and disappears .

_ You can’t just keep me hanging like that, Semi! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's een and i'm horny for semi today too as usual yaY


	3. All Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's chapter is sponsored by all night, by astro !!

It’s a bit embarrassing to meet eyes with both Semi Eita and Tendou Satori after that night.

Tendou keeps his promise: You can see that he is  _ dying _ to ask you what happened, but he remembers his promise and does not ask you anything about Yamagata’s frat party.

And you’re glad, because the sober version of you has already felt like that while remembering all the shameless things you’ve told Semi to do.

It’s even worse because it looks like Semi has the intention of being friends with you; he actually gives you a smile when you pass by each other during changing lecture halls, or when he finds you sitting with your friends at campus while he’s going back to his dorm.

The one time he caught you on your own by your locker, he had come to say hello to you, and you dropped your 589-page textbook onto your foot, almost coughed up your lung, and then blasted away to the library, too embarrassed to even respond back.

_ No wonder Satori looks so worried each time he looks at me… It looks like Semi hasn’t told him anything, and he is worried sick about finding out what was wrong with me. _

It’s a good thing the week that followed was so jam-packed. You had 3 assignments back to back, and working on it during every minute besides your lecture hours meant that the week passed by in absolutely no time.

It’s a Saturday evening, and your usual Saturday evenings were ordering in food with Tendou, and the mad crazy adrenaline you two synergized together forcing you two to have sex - and these were the best kind, because it was during occasions like those when Tendou was his roughest - impatient and slamming into you with all his might so that he can fill you up before you’re food arrived.

Today, you’re laying in the middle of the bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to a little funk and soul while you wait for your meal to arrive.

It’s a bit sad to eat your food on your own, so you watch old re-runs of your favourite show while you eat.

Halfway into the second episode, you’re interrupted by a call - from a number you don’t even recognize.

Usually, you would ignore unidentified numbers, but you remember that you one of your lecturers would call to - very annoyingly - give unnecessary feedback on everyone’s reports.

“Hello?”

“Oh, thank God. I’d have killed Satori if he gave me the wrong number.”

It’s weird because it’s crazy how Semi could recognize your voice instantly when all you said was a simple hello.

And It’s even weirder that you recognize Semi’s voice, too - Not when most of the speaking he did was in a very groggy, whiny drunk voice.

Hearing him now, his voice is much deeper than you recalled it to be, and your hands start to shake.

“Semi?!”

“That’s me. I asked for your number. I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

It’s a bit odd that he would choose you out of everyone he knows and is acquainted with, so when you ask what you can do for him, you can hear a loud sigh from his side of the line.

“Not over the phone, though. Do you know my dorm number?”

Semi Eita is hot. You aren’t going to deny that. You remember everything he’d done and how good his tongue felt as he fingered you as if his life depended on it. The thoughts are embarrassing and it never leaves your head while you finish up the rest of your food, not forgetting to brush your teeth and put your hair up into a bun before you take out your keys and head outside.

Shiratorizawa Academy houses it’s university branch students in dorms divided into two wings of the building. The girls reside in the right wing, and the boys in the left. The academy is actually quite lax about rules, despite this separation; the only rule is that the students were not allowed in the rooms of opposite gender students after dinner at 9 pm.

_ The gays and lesbians win, for that rule _ . You think to yourself, finding it a little humorous while you take the lift for the fifth floor. Semi had sent you a text with his dorm room number, and you walk into the hallway, passing by the doors and finally coming across room 514.

Semi opens the door when you give a knock, and he welcomes you in while he gives a little hesitant smile.

No words are exchanged while you enter the room that looks like an exact replica of yours. Honestly, there isn’t much one can do to make their room that much different from another person’s. Because all of the rooms house only one student, the rooms are just big enough to fit a bed, a small cupboard, and a study desk. There’s only so much one can do to decorate.

The bedspreads are neat, and his desk is filled with various textbooks and notebooks, but otherwise, the cramped room is quite clean, for a guy’s place. You glance at Semi, feeling a little awkward all of a sudden, remembering how you avoided him so hard for the week, but you’ve come instantly when he asked for a favour.

“So? What did you wanna ask?”

Semi takes a moment to look at you while he closes the door. The way he takes a step closer to you makes you flinch, eyes going wide and taking a step back instinctively.

“What-”

“Why do you keep avoiding me?”

“Semi, what-”

Your sentence is interrupted when he takes two more steps towards you, and your move back till your back hits the door with a loud smack.

“I’m… not…”

“I didn’t make you go home that night so that you’d avoid me. I just didn’t want to do anything to you while you couldn’t even tell my face from someone else’s.”

“I wasn’t  _ that  _ drunk…” You fib instantly.

“Did you not like it?”

Your jaw drops open. For a moment his upset expression shifts to a little sad one, and it makes your heart race because that was the complete opposite of what your mind was reeling about.

“No! I liked it!” You end up blurting out. “God, I’ve been thinking about you literally every night since.”

While you want to smash your face against the wall in embarrassment, Semi responds with a little blink, tilting his head to the side.

“Then act like it.”

Those are the last words you hear before you feel his body against you, and Semi kisses you in an urgency that makes you moan as soon as you feel his tongue on your lips.

“The way you act in public and the way you do when I touch you are worlds apart.” Semi states in between kisses, his fingers rubbing circles on your skin from underneath your shirt.You’ve never felt so cornered and so embarrassed, your face heating up already because even the way Semi kisses is you  _ insane,  _ like he wishes you to devour you while he has you pinned against the wall.

“Please…”

“Lock the door.” He says, moving away, and as fast as you open your eyes, they shut right away when he begins to kiss your neck. Your entire body is shaking by now, legs feeling so wobbly as you try to keep your little whimpering sounds as quiet as possible and reach a hand out towards the door. Your hands are shaking like crazy while you lock the door, and Semi does not waste a single second, taking a step away from your neck - which instantly makes you frown - and asks you to strip.

You take a few seconds to get over the high.

“What?!”

“I’ve been really, really patient for long enough.” He says, taking your hand and leading you to the bed where you sit down, legs still feeling way too wobbly to keep standing. “So strip.”

The way he runs a hand through his hair is so hot, and you’ve always known that he was really, really good-looking, but it’s the first time you’re actually attracted to him, so your hands are shaking a lot while you unbutton your shirt, undoing your bra and standing up to take off your pants. Semi cups your face, kissing your lips once again and you lose focus a bit while you try to take off your panties.

“Please, please,  _ please. _ ”

Semi softly makes you sit down, still not breaking the kiss and you can hear him unbuckling his belt, the sound of his jeans dropping down making you feel wetter than you already are. You slowly open your eyes, watching the way his eyes look a little hazy and half closed, biting at his bottom lip while he peels off your panties and throws them away.

He leans in, and you move back, lips meeting once again feeling his tongue once again in your mouth while he gets on the bed, slowly leading you to the head. When you rest your head on one of your pillows, you aren’t able to open your eyes because you can feel two fingers sliding inside you without warning.

That makes you gasp, the sound of his fingers going in and out of your cunt so loud that you find yourself turning red in embarrassment. You open your eyes, barely able to see the way Semi watches your every move, and eyes going a little wide when you grab hold of chunks of his hair from the pleasure.

Instead of adding more fingers, Semi bends down, tongue slowly swirling around your clit and making you arch your back.

You could swear your brain short-circuited for a moment when he softly sucks on your clit right as he inserts two fingers inside your cunt, curling them inside and making your legs come closer together at how different it feels, like he knew your body so well to be curling in right at the place that makes you see white.

When you pull at his hair and moan once again with shaky legs, Semi rubs his lips on your clit, and you’ve  _ never  _ ever felt this way, so much that you come right away, all over Semi’s fingers.

Your head reels, and you open your eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, but Semi...

Semi is surprisingly, agonizingly slow in his actions - much more so than Tendou.

And not just that, but Semi is mad stubborn.

You learn this from the way he glances at you with his face smeared with your juices - and then plunges another two fingers inside you again.

“S-Semi!”

“You finally called my name.”

“S-Semi, don’t-”

“What? I thought someone like you would want another orgasm right away?”

Your eyes go wide at what he said, and before you could say another word, he licks inside your cunt again, his agonizing rubs on your clit making your stomach form yet another knot right away, your legs shaking much, much more than it did the first time.

You feel so good, but you’re so embarrassed that you try to close your legs, calling his name - But Semi holds both your legs tight and apart, tongue never leaving your clit for a single second, pressing kisses and sucking so softly that your legs shake like crazy.

You don't realize just how much he had you under his control, until you come all over his face yet again, your entire body shaking while you have your eyes shut tight at the electrical feeling you’re experiencing.

“[Name]. How do you feel?”

You finally open your eyes while you try to catch your breath, and Semi is hovering over you now, pecking your lips softly before he slowly lies beside you. You extend an arm to the side, and Semi raises an eyebrow, saying nothing but coming closer to you, burying his face into your chest.

“I will never get enough of that, oh my God.” You mumble, wrapping your arm around Semi’s neck, feeling his hot breath on your chest. You think you hear him chuckle, you think you even heard the rustling of clothes, and you think you also heard the door close, but you can’t recall anything while you slip from the little line between consciousness and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been half a year since i updated this, i apologize, for i have started stanning mx and then thirsting over certain members while keeping semi on hold.... tho here's some glorious semi smut again HEHEEE

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt @ peppusae and wp @ semipai ;)


End file.
